The Adventure of Drew and Spitfire
by bobithish
Summary: This story is about a trainer named Drew, who is leaving his Dad's farm in order to become a trainer like his father was. The whole romance thing will come eventually, be patient. And yes, I have decided to begin working on it again (One year later, woo!)
1. Prologue

-West of Littleroot Town-

When I woke up in the morning, I knew what day it was. Put on my pair of faded jeans, my white t-shirt, blue sleeveless coat, and my blue and white trainer gloves. Most trainers seemed to choose a red-based color scheme nowadays, but not me. Grabbed my bag and double-checked for everything. This was important to me, because I never double check anything. I had my tent, fishing rod, some food, and a map.

When I went downstairs my dad greeted me with an Ursaring hug. My dad was a fairly large guy, having worked on this farm for half his life. He used to be a trainer like me, up until the point that he (took an arrow in the knee) decided to settle down with my mom. He handed me my first Pokémon, and wished me luck, "Don't worry Drew; you're going to do fine, no matter what you do." He kissed my mom and headed out the door to go work on the farm. That's when my mom said, "Now Drew, being 13, you are going to behind some people you're age. That means you need to work harder than any other person if you want to win any competitions. I would also recommend becoming close to your Pokémon. It will get lonely on this journey. You are supposed to be heading towards…" I chimed in, "Littleroot Town, I know mom. I'm supposed to meet… Professor Birch?"

"Yes, he was a good friend of your dad's back when he was a trainer. He is going to give you some Pokéballs, a few potions, and check on the Torchic that he gave to your dad to give to you. And be sure to thank him for it!" She gave me a quick hug and I headed out the door, down the route towards Littleroot Town.

After about five minutes of walking, I took out the Pokéball that contained Torchic. With it, a note dropped to the ground. I read it,

'Dear Drew,

The Torchic I gave you was recommended by your dad entirely. She is very energetic and competitive, like you. She is going to be fairly…fierce. I just recommend the best of luck and everything.

From,

Professor Birch

P.S. Her name is Spitfire.'

Wanting to see this fierce little Spitfire character, I released her from her Pokéball. When released the first thing she did was begin shooting fire off in every direction. Then, using the smoke as a cover, she started to run down the trail. That was more than fierce, that was amazing! Eager to catch my only Pokémon, and desiring to learn more about this mischievous character, I chased after her.

For having such tiny legs she sure could run fast. I could barely keep up with her. I dived on top of her, and, in doing so, I received a high-powered scratch to the fore-head. She began to jump up into the trees. She's going to have to try harder than that to get away from me. I jumped on to one branch and began to climb one after the other. I didn't realize she was charging up ember for a strike. All I felt was heat scorching my face and my grip failing me. Then I saw branches, the grass, and the sky inter changing fast as I braced for impact. And then… blankness.

I felt the heat of the sun getting weaker and I opened my eyes. I was alone perched up against a tree. Did my only Pokémon just leave me out here? That was when I heard some rustling in the tall grass behind me. I turned around and saw two Poochyenas pounce out. One of them snapped at me, while the other was barking. I thought it was all over for me. Then and burst of flame came and hit one of the Poochyenas. That's when I saw Torchic place down some berries and get ready to fight. She turned and looked at me expectantly, and I knew exactly what to do. "Spitfire dodges the first Poochyena's Scratch, and use ember on the second!" She rolled magnificently under the foe's swipe, and she breathed in heavily before releasing a gush of flame onto the second one, causing it to retreat. "Now, Use scratch!" She turned and did a solid hit the next Poochyena's stomach, in which it also fled. She then wearily headed over to the berries, grabbed them, and proceeded to hand them to me. I took them and asked her, "Peace?" and I stuck out my hand. She looked as though she was thinking about then she pecked my finger. I said, "Alright, maybe we can be friends one day." I handed her one of the berries. After eating it, she gave me a look that said, to me at least, just maybe. Then we both began to laugh at how this partnership was turning out.


	2. Chapter 1

-One Year Later-

I had gone on to become a much tougher person and trainer (at least in my eyes), and so did my Pokémon. Spitfire had trained enough against other Pokémon, against my Pokémon, and trying to compete with me, that she had evolved from a Torchic to a Combusken. She could now wrestle with me and every so often win. I also had my friend Cid. He had evolved from a Lotad to a Lombre not so long ago. Cid appeared to dislike evolution and did not want to become a Ludicolo. Another addition to the team was my Banette, whom dubbed herself the name Shadow. One of my more peculiar Pokémon was probably Tyro, my Gyarados. I named him Tyro, which means novice, because when I caught him he only knew splash. I insisted on training with him as much as possible until he finally learned a new move. He learned how to tackle which allowed him to actually do damage. Then training became much simpler, and eventually he evolved into Gyarados.

This team that I had assembled was my greatest friends. We are virtually indomitable. We could intimidate the strongest of trainers in all of the Hoenn Region. Then when we got to the last trainer in the Hoenn League, We lost. We were battling each other two on two. It was my Gyarados and Combusken against his Milotic and Wailord. I screamed, "Go, Tyro! Charge up your Hyperbeam! Spitfire," She looked at me with intensity, "Use Double Kick on Wailord!" She zigzagged up the field from left to right, and jumped to kick him directly in the back. I heard Wallace shout, "Wailord!" The whale Pokémon responded with a moan. "Hit them with blizzard!" He turned towards Spitfire and his eyes glowed blue. The stadium became colder and colder, until snow began to blow violently. I could faintly see that Spitfire was being slowed down, and becoming frozen. Gyarados shrieked, and then shot his charged up Hyperbeam at Milotic. The Milotic clenched in pain, the Wallace shouted, "Now! Milotic hit his Gyarados with Icebeam, and Wailord use your Water Spout on his Combusken!" I saw what was coming but could do nothing but shout, "Tyro, dodge the Icebeam!" The blizzard only slowed him down, so he was not able to move away in time, so he was frozen and unable to move. That caused him to be counted as a K.O. so all that was left was Spitfire. When I had turned my attention back to her, she was already being hit by the Water Spout which was enough to take her out. That was my last two Pokémon so the battle was his and he told m, "Your team was sure strong enough to defeat me, they just didn't have their minds to it." That's when I realized. The whole time that me and my team trained, we never got close as a team. That was when I decided to Change my ways a little bit.

- Present Day (On a Ship to Far Away Island) -

It was about two months ago when I was defeated by Wallace. I talked a bit to my team afterwards and told them that we we're going to go to this Island in order to relax, maybe get along better, and train a little bit. They seemed a little bit on edge, to me, because when we boarded the ship they were all outside of their Pokéballs. It seems to me that they are not used to this kind of treatment, yet they also seem happy. Tyro was trudging along on his back alongside of the ship. Spitfire was lying on the tanning deck, sleeping. I wasn't sure that a Combusken could tan, but I wasn't going to be the one to burst her bubble. Cid was relaxing in the pool, and every so often would splash water on Spitfire to make her mad. She would just shake it off and get back to what she was doing. Shadow stayed under the umbrella with all our stuff sleeping. She didn't seem to mind the sun, for her it was just the heat. I was leaning over the side of the boat looking into the distance to see if I could find Far Away Island. I knew it was a two day trip, but I still insisted on looking. When the sun began to set, I put Tyro in his Pokéball and the others followed me to our room. It was a very large room, and had enough room for all of us to sleep in it. There was one bed and two futons. Cid and Spitfire took the two futons, while Shadow found the darkest corner of the room to sleep at. I went to go get changed and I realized, that after this year a lot has happened. My physique was higher than before, I was tanned dark, and I had some of the coolest Pokémon with me that anyone could wish for. And it was only one year and about two and a half months ago that I stared out with just a rebellious little spitfire.

When I went to sleep, in the middle of the night I heard scuffling. I assumed that it was just Shadow who was getting restless, or Cid who was thirsty. I just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. When I was finally awake I looked around and saw Cid sleeping completely sprawled out on the ground, and Shadow was sleeping upside down on the ceiling. And then, I saw Spitfire in my bed. I was a little bit shocked and confused. I wondered if she had done this before, or if this was the first time. Then I noticed that her arms were wrapped around my waist. I wiggled out and continued to get dressed and go outside. I released Tyro so he get stretch and relax himself a bit. I still couldn't stop thinking about what spitfire did. I had never been with a girl before so it was all kind of strange to me. I tried to stop myself from thinking about it until I just rested my head on the railing, while Gyarados looked at me confused.


	3. Chapter 2

_**This is my first introduction to a chapter. I decided to do this because the chapters from here on out will require a little bit of understanding. Whenever the story says: **_POV Change to _**, **_**the point of view from which the story is told is changed. Another way the POV will change is going into a chapter, it will say the location and then it will show under the location, centered, **_(POV: Spitfire)_**.If the POV is not at the beginning then the POV is Drew's. The POV will never be changed from the main group's eyes (As of right now, the only ones in the 'main group' are Spitfire, Tyro, Shadow, Cid, and Drew) and another thing that is needed to be addressed is the chapters will now be longer than before (No Promises, but this is the game plan). Instead of around 40 small chapters, I'd rather around 10 big chapters, (if this decision affects the rate at which I publish the story I will change the length as necessary). **_

_**And for anyone who read the last chapter and said to themselves, "OMG! Far Away Island! I think he is going to catch Mew!" Sorry to disappoint, (SPOILER ALERTS!) but he is not going to catch Mew, but he may end up encountering him. You may never know! Also if you ask why Drew hasn't mentioned Mew before, this is called 'Far Away' Island for a reason, no one knows what is on it. This means that no one knew that the legendary Pokémon that is a supposed 'super' Pokémon that contains the DNA of all Pokémon existed, except for the guy who worked on Mewtwo. I think that guy's name was Mr. Fuji. Correct me if I'm wrong. Well enough of my small talk, go ahead and read the chapter. :D**_

-On Boat to Far Away Island-

(POV: Spitfire)

I could feel the wind from the vents blowing on my face, first thing in the morning. I opened my eyes hesitantly. I looked around and saw Cid, and Shadow still sleeping peacefully. Then I saw Drew wasn't there. My heart skipped a beat. I was supposed to have woken up before Drew did. I wonder what he did about me in his bed. Was he amused, angry, confused, happy, or sad? I have been crawling in his bed for a while know for no reason. Whenever I try to think of one, my mind draws a blank. Hopefully he just looked the other way, or didn't mind. Maybe he just won't mention it. But what will I do if he does? Give a confused look? Let alone that, how could I keep my composure, I sighed heavily. Then Cid, who was awake, said "Don't worry about it too much. If anything he is just trying to process this whole thing. He has never been with a girl so he could be happy about you never do know," He opened then window and stuck his head out, "Beautiful day, isn't it?" All I could do was stare at him, and then I began, "Wait a second, you…" "Knew? Of course I knew, you're just like an open book. You always tried your absolute best to help him, and no less. Whenever he was sad, there you were right at his side, to cheer him right back up. I also remember that one time that he was talking to a girl, and you just flew off the handle and scared her off. And she wasn't even hitting on him, she was giving us directions. So yeah, I have known you liked him for a while now. I'm not sure if there is any laws against this type of 'relationship', or if he is even interested. One thing I can do is wish you the best of luck, another thing you're going to need to know is he can't understand us; the only thing he understands is our body language. So you need to find a way that he could speak to Pokémon and understand them. As far as breeding goes…" His voice trailed off as he started to blush, "I think that it's possible under certain conditions, but I know little of human reproduction so I can't help you there. That's all I know, all I can do is give you my support." I couldn't hold myself back, and I embraced him, "Thank you so much, maybe now I can do this." I guess I knew for most of my life that I like Drew. But it was just now that I realized that I do. Then, I heard a distinct, hefty voice, "Hey Cid, and Spitfire," It was Tyro, "Just wanted to invite Cid for a swim, the scenery underwater here is gorgeous! The coral makes amazing spiraling patterns. There's also a warm current going under us right now so the temperature is amazing. Then Cid replied to him, "Really? Sounds nice! Look out below!" And with that he was outside of the window, and into the water with a splash.

I decided to leave Shadow to sleep and go out on the deck. Drew was relaxing, well more than relaxing. He was sleeping on the side railing of the ship. When I approached, he woke up and grew tense. He then said, "Sleep good?" I responded with a happy chirp, "Yes!" Of course all he literally heard was a chirp, but he understood. "Umm, this morning, when I woke up, I was a little… sleepy. So when I thought it was you in my bed, I think I was just tired, alright?" He gave me his nervous wink. I gave him a nod, and then went down to go in the pool. I know most fire-type Pokémon hate water, but not me. I kept swimming laps in the pool, like Drew had taught me how to do in order to train. Well, judging from what Drew said, he knows that I was in his bed. What I do not know is how he reacted. I laid on my back floating in the pool, looking at the cloudless sky. The sun was just rising, so I could see the moon faintly, and I wished that he could just understand Pokémon. After being in the water enough, I got out and shook off. I proceeded over the deck where I saw a lot of Seaking, splashing in and out of the water. I waved to them and a few of them shouted back, "Morning!" "Nice day, isn't it?" "How are you?" I didn't respond, just kept smiling and waving. Then they went back under water and I looked over to see that we were nearing the island and that there was only an hour left because it was in sight. I began to pace about and down the deck in anticipation for our arrival on the island. Not many people or Pokémon have ever been there before, excluding the ones that are on the island.

When we arrived the captain of the ship told us he would leave for a week and then comeback. He gave us a few extra rations, such as food, water, water purifiers, that sort of thing. "I reckon' it'll be a week before I get back to this ol' island. Got ev'ry thing you need?" He had a deep southern accent. Drew responded, "Yep, this'll be all that we will need, thanks for the ride." And with that he left. We all walked a bit away from the port and went to a little plain and set up camp there. "Alright everybody, I'm going to set up this huge tent, while Spitfire collects wood and starts a fire, and Tyro will watch to make sure no ships are coming, because this island is supposed to be secret. Cid, you and Shadow are going to go look for berries. If you cannot find any I have some Pokémon food so you guys should be fine. Alright everyone get to work!"

(POV change to Drew)

Once I finished setting up the tent, I began to arrange everything inside. There were three sleeping bags, which I unrolled and laid out flat. There was also a small table which was down to the ground for people and their Pokémon to sit at. I went through all of my books and alphabetized them. Most of my books were on raising Pokémon and how to train them. I grabbed my MP3 touch screen player and began to listen to music while relaxing on my sleeping bag.

I had fallen asleep for a little over an hour when I came back outside. Spitfire was setting up a little teepee around an ember she made in order to make a fire. There was a large pile of berries by the entryway to the tent. I could already tell that Shadow and Cid had already had a few berries to eat, because they were both out cold. Tyro was relaxing up by the shoreline. He was resting his head on a surfacing rock and was faced towards the sea. I looked up into the sky, which was still cloudless, and then back down to the forest. Then I saw what looked like a Pokémon. It wasn't a familiar one to me at all. It was a light pink skinned Pokémon with a tail. As fast I was to look at it, it was already gone. I just assumed it was my imagination. I just moved on to help Spitfire, Tyro, and I to some berries. By time it was night, we were all tired and headed to bed. I didn't put anyone into their Pokéball, including Tyro. He just slept while nudged up along a reef near shore. When I had finally fallen asleep, I heard a scuffling again. I guessed it was Spitfire again. I opened my eyes a little and saw her, with her arms around my waist. I was going to ask her what she was doing. But I just let her sleep peacefully, by my side.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry guys for the wait, I was cleaning out my PC plus I am getting more RAM within the next week. I hope you guys enjoy the longer chapters because they're going to keep getting longer. Ladies and Gentlemen, Enjoy!**_

-Tent on Far Away Island-

As I woke up in the morning, I could hear the calm waves hitting the soft sands on the beach. I wasn't going to admit it to myself, but this was a vacation. However this Vacation, was not for the enjoyment of myself, but it was for my team. They need to be given a break sometimes, so why not now? I dosed off again and was relaxing to the soothing sounds of the island. I finally motivated myself to open my eyes. And, sure enough, Spitfire was in my bed holding my waist, like she had the night before. But, I do not mind this at all. Not only does it give her a sense of comfort, but it does to me as well. I patted her on the head, as she rested peacefully. Then she opened her eyes and saw me.

Spitfire jumped on her feet almost as soon as she felt me touch her. She doubled over onto her feet and sprinted out the door. I think she was a little… flustered. I do not think it is possible to blush whenever you have a feathery exterior, however I think the flaming trail she left behind was the equivalent of it. She may have not realized it, but she caused quite the ruckus when she sped out the door. If she was embarrassed, then she just made matters worse. The noise she made trying to get out of the door caused all of my team to wake up in a panic. Cid seemed to know what was going on, so he stood up and walked out the door. He then headed in the same direction Spitfire went. Shadow was still sleepy, like she always is, and shut her eyes again. One moment, I think I completely understand my team and then they seem like complete strangers to me. I wish that there was some way we would be able to understand each other.

(POV change to Spitfire)

I was so frustrated; I don't even know if Drew understands why I do that. What if he were to take it the wrong way? He can't speak like a Pokémon, so he couldn't understand if I tried to explain it to him. I honestly think that I am in love with him at this point. But even If I am in love with him, there is not much I can do, because first of all he can't understand me. Second of all, I'm not so sure that we are allowed to have that kind of relationship. The only scenario in which this works is between a human and a Gardevoir or a Gallade, but why couldn't it work with me. I heard some light food steps coming from behind me, and I turned around saying, "Cid, what can I do?" After saying this I realized it was not Cid, but it was a different Pokémon, and it then teleported directly in front me and touched it's forehead to mine. I heard in my mind someone say that my wish had been granted.

A moment before...

(POV change to Cid)

I was walking exactly where Spitfire had gone to in order to try and calm her down. That was when I saw her looking at this very strange Pokémon, one that I had never seen in my life. It was about three feet tall and was a light pink color. The moment that I saw it, it appeared in front of her and then a beam of fluorescent light was everywhere and then she and it disappeared. Then my vision transitioned into something very different. It was as though I was falling into a multi-colored tunnel, spinning rapidly around while falling. I kept on picking up momentum until the speed was great I couldn't handle it and I passed out.

I can hear the wind slowing moving across the light shrubbery, almost like plains of grass. But that can't be right, because I was in the middle of the jungle. I struggled to open up my eyes, and then proceeded to look around. I was in a middle of a grassy field, the sky was a valiant and cloudless blue, and there were no trees in sight. I then saw the massive, what seemed to be, impact trail. I realized that the trail led straight to me and then stopped. The trail seemed to say that I was what had made the impact on the ground. I felt fine, just a few bruises, so I got up and looked around the area. I then saw Drew standing up and observing the area. I yelled, "Drew! Are you alright?" He looked at me peculiarly and responded, "I'm fine… I think? Since when could you…?" That was when It occurred to me, Drew can understand me? "Drew, you can understand me?"

"I am about ninety-five percent sure on this one. But this does not seem natural. Is this a dream, or a joke set up by my old friend, Drake? Or perhaps Alex?"

"I do not think so, because if we can both think for ourselves then it cannot be a dream."

"Do you have any idea how this happened?"  
>"I have no idea whatsoever. The last thing I recall before whatever just happened was…" I slowly regained the memory of seeing Spitfire and that weird Pokémon. What was the Pokémon doing with Spitfire? More importantly what was with the teleportation and the weird fluorescent lighting? I also remember going into a multi-colored tunnel, and falling at very high velocities. "Last thing I remember, before falling in that multi-colored tunnel, was seeing Spitfire and that peculiar and small light-pink Pokémon."<p>

"A light-pink Pokémon? That couldn't be the legendary Pokémon Mew, could it? It's existence hasn't been recorded officially, let alone has it ever been caught by a trainer." He opened up his bag and grabbed the GPS out of his bag and tried to use it. The GPS wouldn't even turn on. He then tried out his Pokétch, which had also stopped working. He started to get frustrated and began to look at the paper map. I asked, "Is it looking bad?" He looked at me, looked around, and then back to the map, "Well, no electronic devices are working, and it looks like the Map does not resemble the area around us at all. We may as well go look for others. "Alright then, Drew. Besides I also got some questions for you."

"Oh? Well, I also got some for you, too. But you can go first, shoot."

"How is it that people don't have any powers, or abilities? Like using a BubbleBeam, or flying?"

"Well, that isn't exactly true. We just don't have those kinds of powers. Some people are better with technology than others, some are better athletes. We just don't have what Pokémon have, I'm not sure why, but that's just how it is. Now I have a question for you, how do you communicate with other Pokémon? Do you talk, like we are, or do you just understand each other?"

"We just talk, and we understand each other. We just know what one thing means, and what another means." I paused and looked, "Hey Drew, is that Shadow?" He looked over and shouted, "Shadow! Over here!" She looked and said, in her playful tone, "Drew! I was so scared~! Thanks for coming!" He responded to her, "Now I know you were not scared, you were just happy to see me." She looked up at him very confused, but he just smiled back. And that was good enough for her. We saw Tyro swimming frantically in the river down the hill, and we all began to sprint towards him (Actually, I'm not sure if it's possible for a ghost like Shadow to sprint, but I think you get the idea). He looked and was ecstatic over our arrival, and said in his loud, hefty voice, "Drew! Guys? Where were you? Do you know what happened?" Drew was on the ball and responded, "We were a little caught up in traffic," Me and Shadow laughed, "Something that has to do with the legendary Pokémon Mew had to do with this." He responded to Drew, "Is that why we can understand each other?"

"It has to be, there is no other way that it is possible. Human sciences have not advanced enough to pull something like this off."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I am not exactly sure what I can tell you there, right now our objective is to find the whole team and right now only spitfire is left. You want to try to follow us?"

"Definitely, I'll help in any way I can, as long as it doesn't have to do with tight places. But there is one thing I want to ask you. Why was it that you kept me? All I had been was a useless Magikarp, but you never gave up on me, why?" Drew stopped to think for a moment and then he said, "Well, I wasn't sure, but I felt a strong aura within you. You also were one brave guy, because when I tried to catch you, you were the toughest catch I had ever attempted," he glared at me as I tried to make an 'I'm not involved' whistling sound, "and so from that day on, I knew you as the bravest Magikarp I had ever come across."

"Is that so?" He kept moving with us, just holding on to his beaming smile. Then I saw in the distance what appeared to look like Spitfire lying in the grass.

_**Was this chapter satisfactory for you all? Well please leave a review, and I sure you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it. If you enjoyed it, tell your friends to look it up. Thanks Guys, see you all next time.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Once again life seems to move faster than I ever could, so now that I have caught up it is time for a new chapter! Hopefully you will all enjoy it as much as I do writing it!**_

-Unknown Location-

I flopped out of the bed uncomfortably and hit the floor with a thud. Even though that was my most uncomfortable waking, I felt a bit happy. I wondered why I felt that way as I walked to the window and looked outside. I opened the window and saw the sun beaming in the sky. It was a light blue, morning sky and was nearly cloudless. I saw that this house was right near a beach, and heard the gentle ocean breeze and its slightest waves crashing against the seashore. I became so indulged in thought that I slowly closed my eyes.

Just about when I had dozed off, I heard a voice say, "Morning! Are you the new guy in town?" I slowly lifted my head back up and responded to the voice and replied, "So it seems…"

"Have you been shown the town yet?"

"Not exactly, At least I don't think…"

"Well then, get up and get dressed, I can show you around and introduce you!"

I opened my eyes and looked around to see nothing but a Grovyle in front of me. "Well, hurry up already!" It gleefully said. As I scuffed around to find my clothes perfectly stacked, I tried to remember what had happened the night before. It started to come back to me piece by piece. After finding my entire team and realizing we were able to talk to each other perfectly, we kept moving. After an hour of walking, we found… a Pokémon village? Then we began to walk around town where we met some Pokémon who lead us each to our own house and we went to sleep… "Hey Human! Hurry up in there! You're making me fall asleep!" I walked outside and saw the Grovyle, and walked towards him. He had a long piece strand of stiff grass in his mouth, which he twitched around before he said, "My name's Nero. It's an odd name, trust me I know, but at least it sounds good!" I awkwardly stuck out my hand and said, "Mine's Drew, It's nice to meet…" He grabbed my hand and started to shake it very fast, almost too fast. "Some fancy introductions for you, huh? Well we better show you the town!" We began to walk down the gravel road, towards the big town.

As we got closer to the town I began to realize that my house was away from town, and I wondered why, then again these are Pokémon and I have no idea how they work, well I mean _would_ work when it came to building a town. Nero looked over and said, "You know… I really think that girl, Spitfire, likes you."  
>"What makes you say that?"<p>

"Well when you arrived in town, you had walked from the southernmost point of this island, which is not close to this village at all, and you collapsed! But sure enough she began to carry you into the village. Once I saw that I had to let you all stay in the village, well all of you except for that Gyarados fellow, I think his name was Tyro? So I just let him stay at the docks, and he seemed alright with that. But back to the main point is that she carried all the way to that house on the outskirts of town! Anyways, she undressed you, placed you bed, cleaned your clothes, and rearranged then in your room."

"She undressed me!" I said, knowing my face had probably turned red in two seconds flat.

"Simmer down, lover boy, there was no harm done. Besides, her face coming back was probably redder than yours right now. So I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" I asked him. He took a deep breath because of that long speech and then said, "Well, she is probably asleep right now, so I'd leave her be." As if to entirely contradict him, I felt something fly from out of nowhere and tackle me, and I saw it was Spitfire. She said, "You're alright! Thank goodness! You wouldn't respond to anything because you were so tired!" I patted her head as she pressed her face into my chest, and I told her, "Thanks for taking care of me, I promise to not worry you so much next time." She seemed so happy with herself, then she sprung up and ran off in some undefined direction, and I heard Nero begin, "Um… Is she going to…?"

"Yeah, she will be fine. This has become a morning ritual more or less."

"Do you have any idea why she does that?"

"At the moment? No, not really. She used to do it out of embarrassment but now she does it for no apparent reason." After saying this I heard a familiar voice, "True that, I'm going to assume that you had a weird morning as well?" I looked over to see Cid, giving me his famous I'm-that-good smile. I yelled, "Cid! How'd you know?" He gave me his nonchalant smirk and said, "It's not every day that you can get woken up by one of these beauties," He stepped aside and revealed a Bellossom, and the Bellossom proceeded to do a slight bow and said, "Hello, My name is Tivona…" Her voice died off as I walked over to her, and then she shrank back in fear. I slowly took her by the hand, knelt down, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She giggled and flushed with embarrassment. I looked back at Cid, and saw him giving me a new face. This face I dubbed as the when-did-he-ever-become-this-smooth face, or just the holy-shit face. He shook his head and said, "Anyways, Are you enjoying this town?" I thought for a second before saying, "Yeah, I guess I am!"

"Well you better get used to it, because I tried using the Pokétch's GPS system, and it said that we are in an unknown location, your phone has zero bars of reception and its battery is dead, and on top of that I looked at the map of the island given to me by Lavada, she's a Smeargle and is the town's main artist, at least I think, and it does not compare to the map of Far Away Island that we had at all."

"Well…" I thought quietly to myself trying to think of something to do. For the past year all we have done is train, and train, and train. I never took the time to get to know my team, at a personal level. I can easily name each of my team's weaknesses but cannot name their favorite thing to do. Of course the fact that we couldn't understand each other played a role in it, but that didn't matter to me. I always saw the other trainers talking with their Pokémon, even though they couldn't understand each other, but they knew what the other was thinking. Maybe now is my chance to learn about my team more personally. "That's good; it seems to me like we all need a very long and relaxing vacation anyways!" Cid looked dumbfounded, "Are you sure? What about the boat driver? What if he doesn't see us there? Will he report us as missing? Maybe we should,"

"Don't even worry about it, because the driver does this trip routinely, for he does drop off supplies if the people aren't there. He will just assume that we are training too intensely to come see him off. He's just going to let it slide past him." He began to look intrigued, "Drew, you've changed quite a bit, haven't you? You had always been intense and had this serious look and you're face, but now you've let up a bit. I can see the frustration from training leave you ever so slowly, maybe a vacation would be good for us all, plus I don't know when I'd have another chance to hang with my trainer like this!" Nero, whom had let us do our thing for the last few minutes asked, "Do you want to move on with the tour, or what?" Tivona nodded in agreement, "Yes with all of that passed over, we should probably introduce you to the rest of the town!" I responded to her as we began to walk, "Are there any other Humans here? And why didn't the town see us last night?"

"Well, first of all, there have never been Humans here before and second, it was around midnight that you all showed up! So everyone was sleeping except a few, besides you were also out cold!"

"I'm going to assume that means that means Nero over here was out cold, too, right?" I heard him let out a faint grunt.

"Yep, he was out like a Snorlax." He spoke up, "Hey sorry I enjoy getting my sleep, alright?"

-An Hour Later-

All of the Pokémon in the town were very hospitable. Zena, whom was a Blissey, gave me some food that gave me back at least two hundred percent of my strength. Then there was Edan, whom was a Magmar. He gave me a relatively warm greeting. Not everyone was in the town so I didn't have the chance to meet everyone that lived there; in fact Zena, Edan, Nero, and Tivona were the only Pokémon in town at the moment, excluding my Pokémon. I found shadow chilling out under houses. She was talking to me for a little while, but she wanted to stay in the shadows and away from the sun. I told her we could catch up later on at night, when the moon was up. As we were walking up to the library, I wondered, "So these Pokémon can read and write also? "Yes, we _can_ read and write. My name is Lavada, I'm an artist and a writer here at the library. And what is your name, Human?"

"My name is Drew," I gave her the books I had with me, "I've read all of these at least a hundred times before, they will do you more good than they will for me, so I would read them."

"I've never seen these books before!" She replied to me, "Where did you get these?" I thought for a second before responding to her, "From a far-off land." We bid her farewell and headed off toward the docks.

When we got to the docks, I noticed Tyro soaking in the water and he looked over at me, "Drew! The water here is amazing! And by the way, I tried swimming a bit out, and you always end up back here. The currents out there are incredibly strange, you just can't read them." I told him, "Don't worry about it, we're planning to stay here for a while."

"What do you mean by awhile?"

"I guess you could say that we are going to be taking a long-needed vacation!"

"Really? Well, I guess I'll be spending most of my time swimming." Then I heard, "You don't say?" I looked and I saw Cid with the funniest face ever. And then I saw him getting drenched by Tyro. He looked quite agitated at first, but that anger turned straight into laughter, and he dived into the ocean. Once I saw those two swimming, I felt the water. It seemed to be the perfect temperature for a swim. I pulled off my shirt and dived on in. The water was plenty deeper than I thought it was, at least twenty feet from the bottom. I saw some Clamperl relaxing on the seabed, and there was a Huntail accompanied by a Gorebyss. I swam to the surface, of the water and felt the sun beating down on top of my head. Yeah… A vacation is just what we all needed, I thought to myself as I lied on my back and dozed off.

**Once again, here is another chapter! I strongly hope that you enjoy it, also I am adding a list of all the characters at the end of this chapter so you can check for what type of Pokémon they are. Bye!**

**Nero – Grovyle**

**Spitfire – Combusken**

**Shadow – Banette**

**Tyro – Gyarados**

**Drew – Human**

**Tivona – Bellossom**

**Edan – Magmar**

**Zena – Blissey**

**Lavada – Smeargle **

**Cid – Lombre **


End file.
